


The Battle With the Lynel

by moonsamurai



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: 5 am baby, Gen, I'm not sorry, this was a random joke lw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsamurai/pseuds/moonsamurai
Summary: "Good. Okay let's try this one more time. And Wild, if you get yourself killed..."Twilight glared at Wild and stood up, brushing himself off."Don't get yourself killed, alright?"
Relationships: Sky & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 183





	The Battle With the Lynel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this at 3:30 AM, this is kind of trash asldfjasldf

"Dude, there's a lynel right there."

"Yeah. Let's go fight it, I need shock arrows."

"...That's suicide, are you serious?"

Wild, Twilight, and Sky hid behind the trees and bushes, watching the lynel patrol the area, arrows nocked.

"Last time you did this alone, you got killed _thrice._ That's crazy, even from you," Twilight hissed, glaring at his protege.

"Yeah, but I have you two to help me!"

Sky peaked out the tree for a moment, watching the monster look around.

"Wild, can't we just buy shock arrows? Or make them?" Sky asked, trying to discourage his friend into _not fighting the goddamn lynel._

"Nahh, this is easier!"

"Yeah, _running around like a maniac, screaming bloody murder while throwing swords around for an hour or so is easier than making them in half the time."_

_"_ My record was fifteen minutes!"

"Yeah, with total upgraded gear, twenty fairies, and at least fifty bomb arrows, which you don't have right now."

Wild sighed and shrugged.

"At this point, we might as well fight it. It's right in front of us and going back to camp empty handed isn't going to help anyone."

_"Getting killed by a lynel isn't going to help anyone either."_

"Twi, shut up and follow my lead!"

With that, Wild yanked himself out of Twilight's grasp and threw himself out to the side, making as much noise as he could.

Stomping on branches and rolling in grass for a moment definitely alerted the monster, and by then it was too late for Twilight to grab Wild and smack him for starting this fight.

"COME AT ME BRO!"

That didn't help either.

Sky took a deep breath, hopping over to the side as the lynel rushed straight into the tree, breaking it and leaves scattering around.

"WILD WHAT HAVE YOU STARTED?!" Twilight screamed, ducking under a wild swipe of the sword.

"I HAVE A REAL ASS GODDAMN SWORD!" Wild screeched, rushing the lynel.

"Egads!" Sky yelled. "He swore!"

"TWI WATCH OUT!" Wild called loudly, backflipping away from a swipe.

Yelling something obscene in his Hylian, Twilight brought his shield up just in time as the sword collided with said shield.

Time seemed to slow down around Wild as he rushed in, his sword flying, hitting the lynel as hard as he could.

"HYAH!" Wild ended, slamming his sword down into the ground, exploding into bits of blue light.

"SHIIIIIIIT!"

"WILD DID YOU JUST-"

"I'M SORRY!"

"WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING TO ME?! Okay, stop stop stop, hold on!"

Twilight held up a finger as the lynel's sword began crashing down on to the still man. The weapon stopped just a hair away from Twilight's finger.

"Twilight, wh-"

"APOLOGIZE TO THE SWORD!"

"WHA- IT'S DEAD! BROKEN!"

"YES, AND APOLOGIZE TO THAT DEAD SWORD!"

"Guys... there's a lynel right there," Sky said, pointing at the still monster, weapon still very close to Twilight's head.

"OKAY FINE! SWORD THAT HAS JUST BEEN BROKEN BY MISTAKE, YOU LIVED A GOOD LIFE I'M _SORRY FOR BREAKING YOU!"_

"SORRY FOR TAKING CARE OF IT LIKE _SHIT!"_

_"Guys, we have a lynel on our hands-"_

"I TOOK CARE OF IT PERFECTLY WELL!"

"I-"

_"GUYS-"_

It seemed like the lynel had had enough, as seen by the sword surprise smacking Wild. Twilight watched his protege flying away at a high speed and blinked.

"YOU KILLED HIM BEFORE HE APOLOGIZED FOR REAL!" Twilight screeched, sprinting over to Wild, who sat up and coughed, blood spilling from his mouth.

"DUDE!" Sky shouted, ducking under a swing and making his way over to the other two. "Wild, are you alright?!"

Wild coughed a little more before holding up his hand in pause.

"I'm... I'll be fine. I just gotta..."

"Wild, calm yourself. Don't jostle yourself-"

The blonde whipped out an apple and shoved it into his mouth, sighing in relief. Blood dribbled down slower as he shoved more apples down his throat.

"Wild-"

"Hush, I'm not done yet."

Sky took a look around and-

"What the fuck...?"

The lynel was rushing towards them, but it was... strangely still.

"Oh yeah, side effect. Time just seems to stop whenever I'm eating in the middle of a battle? Also when switching weapons and stuff like that," Wild explained, cramming as many apples down his throat as much as he could.

"...Wow."

"That happens with me and potions, plus my items," Twilight added, snapping his fingers.

"None of that ever happened to me," Sky muttered. "I always had to grab my items while retreating backwards."

Twilight pat Sky on the back with a sympathetic smile.

"Well it stops time for all of us, so that's nice. Also, _Wild why are you still shoving apples into your mouth?"_

"It only restores half of a heart each! I lost like thirteen!"

"SO YOU'RE GONNA SHOVE 26 APPLES DOWN YOUR THROAT?"

"YES!"

Sky took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Wild, slow down. You're gonna choke on those apples."

Twilight sighed and checked himself for injuries.

"Sky, you alright?"

"Yeah. Wild-"

"I'm done eating!"

"Good. Okay let's try this _one more time. And Wild, if you get yourself killed..."_

Twilight glared at Wild and stood up, brushing himself off.

"Don't get yourself killed, alright?"

"I'll try, I'll try," Wild laughed, waving it up. "Once I get up, time starts again, so ready?"

"Ready."

"Up!"

The ground shook with the lynel's steps as it ran towards them, intending on finishing them off.

Sky muttered something in his own language before he whipped out-

"A GUN?!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS?!"

"Fuck this."

* * *

"Okay, so _why_ is Wild bloody holding shock arrows with a maniac grin on his face? And what is Sky carrying? And Twilight, why do you look exactly like Wild when he's setting things on fire?" Time asked carefully.

"...We've found the ultimate weapon."

"What is it?" Warriors asked, suddenly interested.

The three exchanged glances before Sky readied the weapon, aiming it to the sky.

"A GUN!"

_BAM_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about this fkjaslfj
> 
> It's 4:48 as I try and edit this so if it turns out like shit... well then
> 
> I hoped y'all liked this! :D


End file.
